Als das neue Leben begann
by quaffy
Summary: Das Leben geht auch nach Voldemorts Tod weiter. Der Schein trügt wenn man glaubt, dass alles so wie früher ist. Das Leben danach ist ein Neuanfang mit Gefahren und Hindernissen.Pairings: Harry Ginny Hermine Ron Hermine ?
1. Besuch im St Mungo

Hey Leute!

oi ich bin richtig aufgeregt! Das hier wird nämlich meine allererste ff … hehe. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird und ich würd mich über viele Kommis freun ( bitte konstruktive kritik ;.)) meine ff könnt´s ihr eigentlich als 8. buch betrachten, weil die geschichte unmittelbar nach Voldis tod weitergeht … so dann … hoffe die story gefällt euch … bussi eure quaffy

Harry Potter und der Beginn eines neuen Lebens hehe…klingt irgendwie witzig

Chap 1

Besuch im St. Mungo 

Im alten, schmutzigen und mit Rissen übersäten Spiegel, erkannte man das glühende Gesicht einer 23- jährigen Frau. Ihre langen Magenta farbenen Haare, verdeckten fast die grünlich schimmernden Augen. Durch ein kleines Fenster fielen nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen, die das Zimmer in ein düsteres Licht rückten. Tonks begann nun ihr langes Haar zu bürsten, und sagte mehr zu sich selbst, als zu der unscheinbaren Person auf dem fleckigen, alten Sofa : „Weißt du Hermine, auch nur der kleinste Gedanke an die vergangenen Monate, jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken." Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, verwandelte sich die ungewöhnliche Haarpracht in einen kurzen mausgrauen Haarschnitt. Tonks besaß die Fähigkeit, durch ihre Gefühle ihr Äußeres zu verändern. Sie gehörte nämlich zu einer seltenen Art von Zauberern. Hermine stand vom Sofa auf, und ging zu Tonks hinüber. Sie legte ihren Arm um Tonks zitternde Schulter. „Es ist vorbei, Tonks. Das Gute hat über das Böse gesiegt! Wir müssen jetzt zusammen nach vorne schauen. Es wird alles wieder wie früher, als wir so glücklich waren!" „Du verstehst nicht, Hermine!", flüsterte Tonks, „Ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren! Du hast ihn nicht gesehen, als er am Ufer lag, ... verletzt und mit Blut überströmt. Er war so hilflos und unschuldig wie ein K-Kin-" Sie brach zusammen und kniete weinend am staubigen Boden. Als Hermine sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, um ihr ein herbeigezaubertes Taschentuch zu reichen, waren schon zahlreiche Tränen hinuntergekullert. „Bitte Tonks, weine nicht! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Remus durchkommt und wieder gesund wird. Die Heiler im St. Mungo sind zuversichtlich und geben ihr Bestes. Du wirst sehen, dass es Remus wieder um einiges besser gehen wird, wenn eine fröhliche Tonks ihn heute besuchen kommt." Munterte sie Hermine auf. Tonks sah mit tränennassem Gesicht zu ihr auf. „Du hast Recht, Hermine. Wie immer." , sagte sie ein wenig lächelnd und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über das Gesicht. „Ich mach mir einfach zu viele Sorgen! Weißt du, ... das liegt bestimmt an den Schwangerschaftshormonen." Hermine gluckste und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich würde sagen, du solltest dich jetzt lieber fertig machen. Mrs Weasley wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Ach ja ... die magentafarbenen Haare stehen dir viel besser." Sie half Tonks aufzustehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Tonks stand noch eine weile so da, und strich sich mit den Händen sanft über ihren , leicht rundlichen Bauch. Als dann Mrs Weasley von unten fröhlich nach ihr rief, konnte und wollte sie nicht ein Lächeln verkneifen. Alles schein fast schon wie früher. Das erste Mal seit langem empfand sie so etwas wie Glück und das kleine Wesen in ihrem Bauch strampelte vergnügt.

Mrs Weasley und Hermine standen schon in der Küche, bereit zu dis-apparieren, als Tonks lächelnd und mit wieder magentafarbenen, langen Haaren hereinkam. „Da bist du ja Tonks! Wir werden gleich ins St. Mungo apparieren. Ich muss nur noch schnell was für Arthur holen. Bin gleich wieder da." sagte Molly und schritt aus der Küche. Tonks setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zauberte sich ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch. „Möchtest du auch eines, Hermine?"

„Ach, nein Danke." antwortete Hermine. Sie starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Tonks fand, dass Hermine richtig hübsch aussah, doch die kleinen narben verliehen ihrem jungen Gesicht Rauheit aber auch Stärke. Sie hatte nicht sehr viel gesprochen, seit Voldemorts Sturz.

„Weißt du schon was neues über Ron?", fragte Tonks um die Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern.

„Nein, nicht viel. Er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Die Heiler sind sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen wird.", antwortete Hermine traurig. Es viel ihr schwer über Rons Zustand zu reden. Ein schwerer Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Nach einer stillen Pause fragte dann Tonks so leise, dass Hermine sie fast nicht hören konnte: „Und Harry? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ginny hat gestern und heute morgen versucht in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Er ist noch zu schwach um besucht zu werden. Ginny konnte nur einen hastigen Blick auf ihn werfen. Sie meint, sie hätte ihn vor lauter narben und wunden fast nicht erkennen können." Hermine schluckte, doch der dicke Kloß blieb noch immer in ihrer Kehle. Sie ist selber noch vor ein- einhalb Wochen im St. Mungo gelegen, doch ihr Gesundheitszustand besserte sich schnell. Nach ihrer Entlassung war sie dann noch kurz bei Ron, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen ihn so hilflos und im Koma liegend zu sehen. Sie war 1 Woche bei ihren Eltern und kam anschließend in den Fuchsbau um Mrs. Weasley ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Diese kam, ein wenig verschwitzt wieder in die Küche zurück. Mitgebracht hatte sie Mr Weasleys Brille und ein kleines Muggelgerät, das Hermine sofort als einen Gameboy erkannte. „So dann, meine Lieben! Bill, Fleur und Charlie sind schon auf dem Weg ins St. Mungo. Sie warten dort auf uns. Tonks, meine Liebe, schaffst du es alleine?", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Denk schon, Molly. Die Kopfschmerzen sind schon weg. Ein wenig Unterstützung wär´ trotzdem nicht schlecht.", erwiderte Tonks lächelnd. Mrs. Weasley und Hermine griffen Tonks unter die Arme und disapparirten.

Das erste kapitel is noch nicht zu ende ;-))

Bitte bitte schreibt mir kommmis ob es euch gefallen hat und was nicht so gut war...bussi mfg quaffel


	2. Chapter 1 forts

Hermine nahm eine kühle Brise wahr. Es roch schon richtig herbstlich. Sie war mit Mrs. Weasley und Tonks in eine Nebengasse bei einem schäbigen, heruntergekommenen Gebäude appariert. Die vielen vorbeifahrenden Autos spiegelten sich in den schmutzigen Fensterläden wieder. Es herrschte viel Verkehr für einen Donnerstagnachmittag. Plötzlich wurde Hermine von einem Muggel angerempelt. „Pass doch auf!..Verdammt!" schnautzte sie der junge Mann an. Er bückte sich, um die runtergefallenen Konservendosen und Packungen in die Einkaufstasche zu legen. Mrs. Weasley half ihm eifrig dabei. Hermine sagte ziemlich verwirrt: „Oh, t-t-tut mir sehr leid. Ich hab Sie nicht kommen sehen." „Ach, ist ja nichts geschehen. Sorry, war genervt wegen dieser unmöglichen M-Meeeenschenmaaaasse!" Der Junge hatte sich aufgerichtet und starrte mit halb offenem Mund Hermine an. Nach einer unangenehmen Weile stotterte dann Hermine: „Ähhm...ist alles in Ordnung...oder hab ich etwa ne Kartoffel als Nase?" Hinter dem Jungen stand nun Tonks, fröhlich grinsend, und ihre Nase schwoll gefährlich groß an. Hermine konnte sich gerade noch ein Lächeln verkneifen. „Nun ja..." antwortete der Junge zögernd, „es ist nur so...dass ...eeeem...hmmm...ach ich weiß auch nicht so genau." Jetzt musste Hermine herzhaft lachen. Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und wischte ihm Chamignonsoße von der Wange. Der ungefähr 18-Jährige schaute sie verlegen an. „Hermine wir müssen dann langsam los." , ertönte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme. „Ja,ich muss auch ... nach Hause.", sagte der Muggel, blieb aber noch immer wie angewurzelt vor Hermine stehen. Er war schlank und ungefähr 1m89 cm groß. Seine etwas länglichen dunkelbraunen Haare standen ihm sehr gut und umrahmten sein schönes, jugendhaftes Gesicht. Er trug einen lässigen Pullover, der so tiefblau war wie seine schimmernden Augen. Seine rechte Hand drückte die volle Einkaufstüte gegen die Brust und in der linken hielt er einen Schlüsselbund. Hermine war rot angelaufen und schlich zu Tonks hinüber, deren Nase mittlerweile wieder normal aussah. „Oookay.", sagte sie leise „Ich geh dann mal." Bei diesen Worten ging der Junge ein paar Schritte weiter in die schmale Gasse hinein, drehte sich aber plötzlich um und winkte kurz. „Hoffentlich sehen wir uns wieder, Hermine!" Grinsend ging er wieder weiter und verschwand schließlich hinter einem Müllcontainer. „Mein Gott ... was war denn DAS?" fragte Hermine noch immer errötet. „So was nennt man einen richtig tollen Kerl!" meinte Tonks und fügte lachend hinzu: „Anscheinend hat er noch nie so ein Mädchen wie dich gesehen." Die nun fast glühende Hermine, wollte im Erdboden versinken. Die Situation war ihr richtig peinlich. Vor allem vor Mrs. Weasley, die gerade vor einem Schaufenster stand und die Stirn auf das beschlagene Glas drückte. Hermine wusste, dass sie mit einer Schaufensterpuppe redete. „Ja, genau!Drei Besucher, meine Liebe.", sagte Molly und winkte Hermine und Tonks zu sich. Bevor Hermine genau sehen konnte wie, waren Mrs. Weasley und Tonks schon durch das Schaufenster gegangen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Besuch im St. Mungo. Damals waren sie Mr. Weasley besuchen. Er war von Voldemorts Schlange Nagini angegriffen worden. Sie verscheuchte schnell den Gedanken, denn sie bekam eine grauenhafte Gänsehaut. Mit den Händen voran stieg sie durch das Glas des Schaufensters und stand schon im nächsten Augenblick in der Empfangshalle des St Mungo Hospital. Die Menschenmenge auf der Straße war nichts gegen das rege Treiben, das im Inneren des Gebäudes herrschte. Überall in der Halle liefen Zauberer und hexen umher. Aus allen Ecken drang aufgeregtes Getuschel und Gerede zu Hermine herüber. Sie erkannte einige Zauberer in grünen Umhängen herumschwirren. Diese Zauberer wurden Heiler genannt und übernahmen etwa die gleiche Aufgabe, wie Ärzte in Muggelkrankenhäusern. Ein paar Heiler hielten gerade drei Kinder davon ab einen gewaltigen Klopapierturm auf dem Kopf eines älteren Zauberers aufzubauen. Andere beruhigten eine hysterisch kreischende Frau, deren Haut eklige grüne Warzen aufwies und andere wiederum gingen in Türen ein und aus. Während Hermine das ganze Spektakel grinsend beobachtet hatte, stand Mrs. Weasley schweißnass in der Warteschlange vor der Empfangsdame. Weil Tonks auf die Toilette gegangen war musste Molly sich die Lebensgeschichte einer kleinen, alten Hexe anhören. Als dann die ältere Hexe von neuem anfing über die 60er Jahre zu quasseln, wurde Molly richtig schwindlig. „Und Eric und ich tanzten den ganzen Abend. Es war zu schön um war zu sein. Ich hatte so schöne Stöckelschuhe an, meine Liebe, Eric war hin und weg... ich musste aber meine Hühneraugen mit Brennnesselsaft beschmieren ... aber Eric hatte ja Gott sei Dank rein gar nichts bemerkt... Sie müssen wissen meine liebe Freundin...mein Eric war ja so ein stämmiger hübscher Mann und noch dazu Reinblüter, ja, ja...so etwas fand man schon damals schwer.", ratterte die Alte herunter. Mrs. Weasley wurde schlecht zumute und wegen der unmöglichen Hitze fiel es ihr schwer richtig zu atmen. „Und da war ja auch noch Augustus, der Nachbarsjunge...ja der mochte meine Limonade auch sehr... ach was sag ich denn da, meine Güte, ... der Junge LIEBTE sie." Molly schaute mit müdem Blick die Schlange hinauf. Nur noch sechs Menschen waren vor ihr, und dann würde sie ihre Ruhe haben, wenn doch bloß ihr Kopf nicht so schmerzen würde. „Und Michelle,dieser unverschämte Franzose, hoh ho ho ... für ihn war ich seine cherie... und jeden Morgen stand er unter meinem Balkon und sang wunderschöne Chansons ... Sie wissen doch was Chansons sind nicht wahr? Ach ja natürlich nicht! Woher denn auch!? Ihnen sang ja kein gut aussehender Michelle herzerwärmende Schnulzen. Und wo wir ja bei Schnulzen sind ... wissen Sie wo es hier eine Junggesellenbar gibt? Dort tummeln sich ja die knackigsten jungen Männer, und ich muss sagen, dass es mir so richtig egal ist ob Muggel oder Zauberer ... Hauptsache Frischfleisch!" Die Frau redete wie ein Wasserfall auf Mrs. Weasley ein und machte nur geringschätzige Atempausen. Bei jedem „S", das sie aussprach spuckte sie um sich und die Leute schüttelten angewidert die Köpfe. Die Dame schwatzte und schwatzte, wobei sie sich immer mehr an Mrs. Weasley drängte. Molly wurde es nun unbeschreiblich heiß. Ohne auf die abscheulichen Laute der redseligen Dame zu achten knöpfte sie ihren Mantel auf und hielt jetzt nach Bill, Fleur und Charlie Ausschau. Langsam begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen. „Wo blieben sie denn nur? Und wo zum Henker ist Hermine? Bestimmt ist sie Tonks aufs Klo gefolgt, aber was machen sie dort so lange? Und wieso um Gottes Willen haltet diese alte Ziege nicht ihr Maul?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Als dann nur noch zwei Personen vor ihr in der Warteschlange standen, rann ihr der Schweiß literweise die Stirn herab. Sie hatte den Mantel ausgezogen und ihre Weste aufgeknöpft als ihr plötzlich jemand einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste. Sie fiel zu Boden und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.


	3. Chapter 1 forts teil 2

Sie atmete tief ein, und angestrengt wieder aus. Mrs. Weasley vernahm nur eine beklommene Schwärze und sie versuchte die Augen aufzumachen, doch ihre Augenlider waren zu schwer. Undeutlich drangen aufgeregte Stimmen durch die Schwärze zu ihr durch. „Und jetzt auch noch Molly!" „Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, wieso sie nen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hat." „Heiler Kingston meint, sie ist mit ´ner leichten Gehirnerschütterung und einer Platzwunde weggekommen. Hätte schlimmer ausgehen können für Mum." „Vieeeleischt ´at Molly sie ja provoziiiert?" Fleur Delacours Stimme durchbrach die kalte Dunkelheit wie ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl. „Ich will doch stark hoffen, dass das nur ein Scherz war, Fleur!" sagte Mrs. Weasley ein wenig zornig und richtete sich auf. Sie fand sich in einem weichen Bett wieder. Um sie herum standen Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Hermine, Tonks, Ginny und die Zwillinge Fred und George. George trug einen Gips um seine linke Hand und Fred hatte einen Verband um den Kopf.

Mrs. Weasley sah sich noch ein wenig im Zimmer um und erblickte weitere zwei Betten, von denen aber nur eines besetzt war. Eine junge Frau lag darin und schien zu schlafen. Plötzlich durchzuckte ein höllischer Schmerz Mollys Kopf und sie musste sich auf die Stirn fassen. „Könnt mir vielleicht irgend jemand erklären, wie ich hierher komme?" fragte Mrs. Weasley Stirn runzelnd. Doch ihre Stirnfalten konnten die anderen nicht sehen, da ihr ein dicker Verband um den Schädel gewickelt war. „Na ja, Molly ... ich hab nicht genau gesehn was geschehen, auch die Leute, die auch in der Warteschlange gestanden sind, konnten uns so gut wie nichts schildern. Die waren aber irgendwie richtig aufgebracht.", meinte Tonks. „Ja, als wir die Menschentraube vor der Empfangsdame sahen, musste ich mich durchzwängen um zu dir zu gelangen, Mum." , sagte nun Charlie. „Das alles hat richtig witzig ausgesehen, hehe. Mum, die Szene war einfach perfekt!" witzelte George. „Isch ´ab das überhaupt nischt komisch gefunden. Sie ´at bewegungslos am Boden gelegen.", hauchte Fleur. „Also Mrs. Weasley, ich hab von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Ich hatte alle aus den Augen verloren und dann ziemlich lange gebraucht bis ich Bill gesehen habe. Da waren Sie schon auf ihr Zimmer gebracht worden.", sagte Hermine.

Plötzlich meldete sich Fred zu Wort: „Ich habe alles beobachtet. Mom du bist da gestanden, mit dem Mantel in der hand. Und so eine alte, kleine Hexe, mit oi...ziemlich arg verschrumpelter Haut hat dich richtig schief angeguckt. Jedenfalls schwang sie dann plötzlich ihre hässliche pinke Handtasche und du warst dann auch schon blitzschnell auf dem Boden ... oh Mann, die Alte hat´s dir ja richtig gezeigt, was Mom?!" Mrs. Weasley starrte ihren Sohn mit offenem Mund an. „Sie hat was gemacht!!!?" Mehr brachte sie, entsetzt wie sie war nicht raus. „Mutter, ... sie hatte einen Ziegelstein in der Handtasche!", sagte Bill ernst. „Is´ nicht wahr ... also ... tut mir leid, aber das kann ich jetzt echt nicht glauben! Einen ZIEGELSTEIN in der HANDTASCHE ??? Welcher normale Mensch hat den so etwas in der Handtasche...du meine Güte!!!", sagte Molly ganz außer sich. Doch auf einmal wurde ihr arg schwindlig und ihr Kopf fiel auf das Kissen zurück. „Mom, du darfst dich jetzt nicht über diese Frau aufregen! Die ist nicht normal und arm dran. Die Heiler meinen, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit Patientin in der Abteilung für Wahnsinnserkrankungen und magische Geistesflüche ist. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tat und normalerweise darf sie eigentlich nicht aus ihrem Zimmer raus, wenn viele Leute da sind.", sagte Ginny. Mrs. Weasley strich ihrer Tochter lächelnd durchs Haar. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Arthur Weasley stand im Türrahmen. Er sah schwach aus und hatte einen schneeweißen Umhang an. Trotz der Schürfwunde auf seinem Kinn, lächelte er sein unverkennbares Lächeln: „ Mollyschätzchen! Du bist ja aufgewacht! Wie wunderbar!" Er ging, ein wenig humpelnd auf Mrs. Weasleys Bett zu und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Arthur! Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es dir um einiges besser geht!"

„Ja und ich erst, Molly. Seit gestern kann ich schon länger als eine halbe Stunde spazieren gehn und das ist schon mal was. Aber, sag mir doch wie du dich fühlst, Schatz." „Es ist mir schon mal besser gegangen! Schlimmer als die Kopfschmerzen ist meine Wut auf diese alte Schnepfe! Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig! Ich hab dir deine Sachen mitgebracht. Die Brille und das hässliche Muggelgerät. Tonks, meine Liebe, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn du die Sachen in Arthurs Zimmer bringst?" ein wenig zögernd antwortete Tonks: „Aber nein! Mach ich doch gerne. Sag mal Arthur: Schläft Remus noch?" Mr. Weasley schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Er kann es kaum erwarten dich zu sehen. Seit er von eurem Kind weiß, hat er vor Freude kein Auge zugedrückt. Dieser Remus, haha! Wird mal ein guter Vater!" Tonks schwang nun sichtlich besser gelaunt ihren Zauberstab und die Hornbrille und der Gameboy erschienen in ihrer ausgestreckten linken Hand. Sie ging dann pfeifend zur Tür hinaus. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen dann auch Bill und Fleur raus um spazieren zu gehen und Charlie hatte einen Termin und folgte den beiden.

Ginny, Fred und George saßen nun, wie auch Mr. Weasley um Mrs. Weasleys Bett. Hermine stand nervös am Bettende. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie aus dem Zimmer gehen sollte, ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen. Schließlich ging sie dann, mit der Begründung die Familie hätte sich bestimmt viel zu erzählen, zur Tür hinaus. Nun stand sie da. Ganz alleine auf einem Gang im St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten. Sie wusste wohin sie nun gehen musste. Ihre Gedanken schwirren seit Wochen nur noch um die eine Person. Um die Person, die ihr Herz so schwer macht. Hermine ging wie in Trance den Flur entlang und dann eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. Sie stand nun in einem Flur mit drei Abzweigungen. Die Empfangsdame hatte ihr den Weg beschrieben. Hermine erinnerte sich und schlug den Weg in die linke Abzweigung ein. Nun ging sie einen Gang entlang und lief an zahlreichen Türen vorbei, bis sie vor einer braunen Tür mit einer goldenen Klinke ankam. Ein kleiner Zettel schwebte vor Hermines Gesicht. Auf dem Zettel stand folgendes: Patientenzimmer C134

Abteilung für schwere Zauberunfälle

Komastation

Patient: Ronald Weasley

Zuständige und betreuende Heiler: Med.gr. Clarissa Newton

Louis Joos

Oberheiler: Dr.Oberh.fa. Joe Petersen

Letzte Visite: 14:05

Hermine murmelte: „Wie spät?" ,und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihr linkes Handgelenk. Aus dem nichts erschien dort eine, mit Diamanten besetzte Armbanduhr. Anstelle der Zeiger, saß ein winziger Kobold hinter dem Plexiglas und hielt gelangweilt ein Stück Pergament in die Höhe. „12 Minuten vor 15 Uhr.", las Hermine und schon war die Uhr verschwunden. Hermine sah sich um. Keine Menschenseele war am Flur. Sie nahm auch kein einziges Geräusch war, außer ihrem heftigen Herzklopfen. Langsam legte sie ihre schweißnasse Hand auf die Klinke und machte die Tür auf.


End file.
